Ultraman Axel Episode 5: Bioweapon
Note Well, this is the first half of the series done. What do you think of the series so far? Leave a comment of your rating and how you think I could improve. Part 1 The head of HOTS Japan, and the whole of Japan itself, spoke to our hero hero in a rather monotonous way. "Hello, Number 5076. I've heard a bit about you from the captain..." "Ah, yes sir. Why do you want to see me?" "Well, your little antics have caused some...problems......come with me." he said in a sinister way, and Kenichi did follow, even if he did sense that the man had some nasty intentions. He could either lay low and do as he was told, or act on his own will and possibly get himself killed by these people. He chose the former. The two proceeded deep underground into a chamber with a strange machine that very much resembled some high-tech metallic chair that had some sort of headwear attached to it. The strange man said calmly "Please, take a seat." Kenichi had a quick look around from where he was standing and he noticed that the room was full of...nothing. "What about yo--" "Please..." the head of Japan took a short pause, turned his head slightly and eerily glared Kenichi in the eyes. "...Take a seat" Suddenly, as if in response, a dozen armed HOTS operatives came in from the door behind them and pointed their lasers at Axel's human form, scaring him. He knew he had no choice but to 'take a seat'. When he did, a very unexpected series of events occured. His hands and legs were bounded to the chair by some metal bands and his body was firmly wrapped by a restraint. He forced himself not to break out, or it would be the end of him. Needles suddenly emerged from the chair's armrests, started reconfiguring themselves and forced themselves into Kenichi's wrists, and then pumped in some clear fluids. Of course, the chemicals didn't affect him much due to his advanced biology. Normally, they would have sedated and brainwashed whoever the unlucky victim was, and there were many of them in the whole operating history of HOTS. Next, the headwear descended onto him. Internal wiring attached to his head and started filling his brain with new information. Of course, Kenichi was scared but he forced himself to not panic. The headgear sent him new information, information he really didn't want. It told him to lose his emotions, to live in uniformity and, in short...be...dull. Normally this process would erase a human's memories, but as you know he is not human and thus, the brainwashing was unsuccessful. Soon enough the headgear and needles came off and went back into their original positions. The restraints came off as well. With this new information forced into his brain, he was shocked, but had to play along to fit in. And he did. After the procedure he was simply directed back to his living quarters by the same people who escorted him out of it. A few days later, he was transferred to another branch to supervise a new project, the Bioweapon Project, the first of its kind. He was brought to the observatory, along with the Captain, a few regular operatives and some scientists. One member scanned some sort of monster-looking 'action figure' on a pad. The little figure broke down into countless little particles of what looked like orbs of light and went down a funnel. Then, a cannon fired a large orb out onto an empty field and stopped mid-air and reduced into smaller orbs, which rearranged themselves and formed into a shape of a monster, specifically the same one that was scanned on the pad earlier. A brief flash of light came about and there was a living, breathing creature on that field. It was a quadrupedal beast, with a thick, dark hide and some sort of cannon sticking out of its back and twin horns at the front of its face. Kenichi was disturbed by this series of events, but did his best to hide it. Part 2 "Bio 001 is in place, this is the first time it worked, Captain." Said a scientist. "Good, the blueprints we got from the Mastermind actually worked this time. If we can keep up this project we'll be able to mow through monsters like nothing. Now, show me what it can do." Meanwhile in space, Alien Dull simply presses a button, causing some reactions to take place in the monster's cybernetics. The monster rampaged, firing off its cannon and attacking nearby buildings down with its tail and ramming down objects in its path. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted the captain to all who were *supposed* be in control of the thing. "I don't know what's going on!" "We made sure to set it all up right..." "Dammit... ALL HOTS SOLDIERS, MOVE OUT! WE ARE TAKING THIS THING DOWN!" "Yes sir." In just a minute, they were all down there and ready, firing their rifles at the thing, but to no effect. "Dang it, it's too tough...persistent fire and use everything you have!" Ordered the Captain. Just then, Kenichi went into a corner and rose the Axel Capsule up towards the sun. Part 3 Axel came down from the sky, landing onto the back of the bioweapon of a monster. It thrashed about, trying to shake its opponent of, but Axel held on tight and occasionally unleashed a few chops onto it. However he couldn't keep it up for long as he was knocked off by a laser from the monster's tail and trampled over. The moment he recovered his stance, he was barraged with a flurry of explosive ammunition and then white hot fire from the creature's mouth. Explosive balls came firing out of its cannon that all landed near Axel, causing him heavy damage. But he wouldn't give up. Bio-001 now went back to targeting the buildings around it, now going for the observatory. It was ready to fire but Axel quickly got in the way and took in all the damage himself. "The giant protected us again... Dammit! We should be the ones protecting ourselves! It's our damn job! We don't need some red and silver...thing from who-knows-where! ALL UNITS, FIRE AT WILL!" Shouted the Captain. Soon both giants were being shot at by HOTS members, but to little effect. Axel, however, was quite disappointed in them. Bio-001 kept firing at Axel, who had put up a barrier, though his Colour Timer already started flashing red. He them realised something. All those blasts and ammunition had to come from somewhere. He kept up the barrier and let his opponent fire away. Eventually its firing slowed, its fire turned to smoke and the tail and cannon simply stopped. It then stopped altogether and the monster lay down exhausted. It was then that Axel put his palms into fists, crossed his hands in front of his chest and then outstretched his right hand right at the monster's mouth. A yellowish beam was fired into the beast and blew up a few of the explosives inside it, causing the monster agonising pain, painful enough to make it faint seconds after. Axel felt sympathy for the creature. It was a living, breathing creature being used only as a weapon, a force of destruction for the benefit of humans, similar to how Axel himself was treated in his previous battle. He picked up the monster by the tail and flew off with it. "WHERE'S HE GOING?" shouted the Captain. One observer watched on a computer, with a tracker tagging Bio-001 on a radar. "If he continues in the direction he's going...The giant is going to the mountain range 20 km away." "...drop a Monster Buster on them. Immediately. Exterminate them both." And so, as Axel was flying over to the mountain range, which was completely uninhabited by humans, a missile from the sky fell down upon them and blew up. Bio-001 was erased to nothingness. Axel fell over woth his Colour Timer flashing faster than ever. He used his last ounce of energy to teleport back, but was forced to resume human form. Kenichi fainted. Part 4 Soon enough Kenichi and the rest of the HOTS crew were transported back to their living quarters, where Kenichi slept and slept, forgetting to have his meals (which he only takes just to fit in). The Captain called for a meeting with the staff. Part 5 "Based on what we've seen today, the Bioweapon Project shall be discontinued." "No, we should work and improve on it! It will be a great asset if we can perfect this technology." "We can't keep this up. The costs are too much...we've spent a few million on these last few attempts, and only to fail again after all this progress." This meeting went on for a while, until the Head of Japan stood up and pressed on an airhorn, silencing them all. "I have come to the conclusion that the project will be...discontinued. You may all leave now." And they did. Part 6 "Such a waste..." said Dull. "Those humans can't seem to do anything right. That monster could have killed the Ultraman if they installed the programming properly..." Monster Review The featured monster for this episode is... Bio-001. An innocent monster turned into a weapon. It went on a rampage and nearly killed Axel as well as the HOTS members. Episode 6 Preview For Kenichi's first real mission he has to...murder someone? Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Axel Series